An Offer
by ren-ta-chan
Summary: [SPOILERS, RATED M, Sasori x Sakura] When Chiiyo baa gets intercepted halfway and leaves to revive Gaara, it leaves Sakura with Sasori and gives her no choice but to accept his tempting offer and to sacrifice a lot.


An Offer

Disclaimer : Never owned Naruto. How could I be THAT creative?

WARNING : SPOILERS FOR ANIME WATCHERS! Rated M first.

Pairing : Sakura and Sasori. Maybe some other pairings involving Sakura or so like Naruto and Hinata.

Length : As soon as I think it fits to stop the story.

Summary : When Chiiyo-baa gets intercepted halfway and leaves to revive Gaara, it leaves Sakura with Sasori and gives her no choice but to accept his tempting offer and to sacrifice a lot.

Settings : Akatsuki's location where they took Gaara to.

A/N : I've been doing a doujinshi. This story will be based on it except a big difference. It's the same plot, but I'll leave the doujinshi a secret to myself. The pairings lean towards Sasori and Sakura together, but I don't know, maybe some sort of side pairing of Itachi and Sakura or Deidara with her. We'll see.

Read & Review please!

An Offer : 1

"Chiiyo-baa-sama, you heard Kakashi-sensei through the earpiece, they've gotten Gaara, I've still have quite a bit of Chakra left, go!" Sakura whispered hastily to Chiiyo-baa-sama beside her. She hesitated but left with a look back at Sakura.

Sakura frowned, looking at Sasori.

In turn, he spoke, "Now that she's gone, I can easily tell you about my offer."

He continued once the kunoichi before him nodded for him to continue while she let her fists be held in a defensive position.

"This proposition, I shall start that Orochimaru was my Akatsuki partner before. I agreed to work as a spy for him."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid I could just tell my teammates?"

He smirked. "That would be a problem, but I could easily make you a human puppet under my control, or you can accept my offer willingly. Which this offer is, that if you accept, I can help you get back your former teammate, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura paused and asked, "What do I have to do then?"

His smirk turned into a smile, one that was evil and he easily answered, "My partner, my medic-nin, mine and only mine and you obey only the Akatsuki and me."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll be in my puppet collection, only alive and the most special one to control."

She frowned, thinking of his offer.

"Sasuke must be alive and in a good condition."

An indirect way of accepting which Sasori understood clearly.

"Strip your bright clothes, we are not known to wear such bright colours in Akatsuki."

She scowled, but remembered the deal and unzipped her red top, which she had a black halter with a black sports bra under, taking off her beige skirt and left her bottom which was black tights.

Sasori nodded and picked his Akatsuki cloak from the ground. "Come, we shall meet the rest and..." He trailed off to take out a kunai and slash a line deeply across Sakura's headband through the middle.

He disappeared but Sakura easily followed him. She doubted this was his usual speed but chasing Tsunade-sensei was harder.

–

One year had passed since the day she betrayed Konoha, she was taught to be emotionless and indifferent to the Akatsuki by Sasori yet remain to obey them. She wore the same top as the day she accepted the offer, but she changed her tights to baggy black one inch from her ankle pants. She had also changed her footwear to black sandals.

Her hair though, had changed tremendously, her hair was parted from her right, so her fringe and bangs was brushed towards her left. The rest of her hair was long and reached a few inches above her waist. Sasori himself, liked the change and ordered for her to leave it at this length and not to cut it like her trademark short hair that was centre parting.

A presence entered the room she was in while she was looking outside the window.

"Sakura." The presence breathed into her ear as he leaned on her lightly.

"Sasori-sama." One of the best things of not controlling a live puppet was that they still had feelings. He was the closest than even her former teammates to know what she was thinking, and her deepest secrets. He knew where to prod to make her feelings come to light.

"Your Sasuke-kun is back to Konoha. But he isn't yours anymore isn't he? You'll only think of me and only love me. No one else." He hissed into her ear and fingered her hair that reached her back.

His mouth reached her neck where he licked lightly, savouring the sweet taste. "Tell me what I want to hear." He said, inbetween licking between her neck and shoulder.

"I am yours and only yours. I love and think of no one but you. Without you, I will die or I will die for you." She whispered with her voice laced with lust.

He nuzzled her neck and held her in his arms and lowered her on their shared bed.

Sasori licked his lips ready to kiss her her pink lips, but got stopped with a knock on the door.

He growled, annoyed at being interrupted. He stood up to open the door while Sakura sat up and stared where Sasori was positioned at.

"Itachi." Sasori greeted coldly, irritated that it was not a lower ranked Akatsuki member where he would have the joy of killing.

"Deidara made a careless mistake and he was caught off-guard. We need the kunoichi to heal him." Itachi replied just as coldly before walking off. Said kunoichi stood up and put on her Akatsuki cloak.

"The sooner the better Sasori-sama." She softly said to him before disappearing through the corridors to the healing room.

One of the last things that was best about her was that she knew what to say that would immensely please him. He chuckled inwardly and laid down on the bed. It seemed like just yesterday when she made her offer.

–

Sakura entered the healing room analyzing the situation and the wound on Deidara. Itachi and Kisame seemed to be in the room too.

She walked over to Deidara and molded chakra into her hands to move it over his wound which was his arm.

"To be able to hit you dead on in your vital spots with a kunai, it must be a Weapon Specialist then." She muttered as Deidara nodded and replied, "You must know her then. Yeah. A female Weapon Specialist along with a few others from Konoha... Yeah."

"Identify them." Itachi's voice entered the conversation.

"The girl besides the others, yeah. Some white-eyes kid, two guys with similar haircuts in a very weird way, not to mention that tight green suit, yeah. That'll all I suppose." Deidara responded furrowing his eyebrows.

"Heh. That guy I fought back then. A formidable opponent I must say." Kisame said, joining in with a smirk.

"It would be nice to watch Itachi-sama versusing a Taijutsu Specialist. They say not even the Sharingan is fast enough to read the opponent specializing in such as that. The guy that you described, is Maito Gai, who has been training himself to not look at a Sharingan user's face to not fall in the effects of it. Thus, it would be a fairly interesting match if Itachi-sama were to fight him." Sakura pointed out trying to remember who had told her that.

Deidara and Kisame nodded, interested at what she pointed out.

"Kisame, if he is as good as Sakura describes him, then leave him for me to fight."

"Feh, then you'll leave me the other three to fight against? Deal." Kisame replied back to Itachi mentally adding 'the three' to his list of to die soon.

"I shall be going then." Sakura said, while bowing in respect at her seniors, who were more powerful than her.

–

Those of you who didn't understand Sakura's sentence by 'The sooner the better Sasori-Sama', it means that if she heals Deidara faster and earlier, they can _you know_ earlier. -cough- Um yeah.

No, it's not the update of 'Puppeteers' but a new fic! I don't have any ideas for it yet after SUCH A LONG TIME! But I am very grateful for the reviews and I am glad that a lot of people reviewed, 'Caught.'

And to those of you who are thinking or thinking what I am thinking, I am making a possessive lust-love-driven Sasori who can't stop thinking about Sakura every hour or minute. Deidara and Sakura together appeals to me, so I'll make them a side pairing. Though Itachi and Sakura is good, I don't feel like writing them a lot.

Read & Review please!


End file.
